


Don't mess with Shibur's Dad

by promprom11



Series: Ateez crack au [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Choking, Cock Rings, Crack Treated Seriously, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Top Choi Jongho, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Jung Wooyoung, Top Kang Yeosang, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi, Why Did I Write This?, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11
Summary: San is Ateez's baby boy and is spoiled rotten, but when a jealous Hongjoong is fed up and hurts San, the members put their leader in his place.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Ateez crack au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654276
Comments: 33
Kudos: 105





	1. I'm good at all positions

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so please bare with me.

Hongjoong was pissed, he came back from the studio only to see everyone hugging and cuddling with San. That wasn't why he was pissed him off, it was the fact that no one acknowledged him while he was walking by. “What's so damn special about San”, he mumbled to himself.

Well apparently San was very special, as the members treated him with such respect and care, while Hongjoong was ignored. It did hurt a bit but he didn't really spend time thinking about it, only focusing on making the next album even better than the last, however it was starting to get to him.

Hongjoong has been observing how the members treat San for a while now and it was annoying. He remembered when they were playing mafia and San spat in his drink and gave it to him, unknowingly drinking it.

When Hongjoong found out he was ticked off, and yelled at San. "Why the hell did you give me your drink when you spat in it" and of course San whimpered and mumbled “Sorry” but Hongjoong wasn't going to let it slide.

So Hongjoong did what he thought was logicial and pushed San, however San's dramatic ass had to scream and cry so loud that Hongjoong was covering his ears.

Of course his screaming had attracted his members and they took one look at Hongjooong then at San tearful face and soon Hongjoong found himself pressed up against a wall, face pushed what felt like into the wall.

"I'm feeling generous today, but if I catch your tiny hands on San, I swear Korean Big Minion your going to regret ever laying a hand on him. Consider this strike one".

Hongjoong couldn't even focus on the words Wooyoung was saying, because of the thick clothed cock pressed up in between his ass cheeks.

He moaned softly when Wooyoong yanked his hair back and the vicious yet welcoming pain spread through out his body. He never felt this hot before. "Got that, _hyung"_ and with that Wooyoung left Hongjoong and left with the others.

Hongjoong was panting like he just ran a marathon. Hongjoong cursed his body for acting like a hormonal teen, as he looked at the raging hard on he sported.

He sighed and ran his fingers in his newly dyed cherry hair and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

The next day Hongjoong was eating ice cream and sitting on the cool patio alone, dipping his feet into the water as he already forgot about the incident. It was a hot, yet peaceful summer day as the cool winds helped with the heat.

However his peace was soon interrupted when San came up to him obviously wanting something.

"Hyung can I please have your ice cream" and Hongjoong looked at San as if he was the most stupid thing he ever saw. "No" and the brat sniffled, it was as if his sniffling summoned the members because they all surrounded him.

First, Hongjoong looked at his right where no one was previously, now sat Yeosang and Yunho who were both wearing matching tan shorts but diferrent floral shirts. They both lowered their glasses and glared at Hongjoong intensely.

Next, Hongjoong looked to his left and two centimeters away from his face was Wooyoung, he jumped a bit from the sudden face and was a bit uncomfortable at Wooyoung's piercing glare from such close range.

He laughed nervously when he looked behind Wooyoungs shoulder and saw Jongho split open a watermelon with his two hands while glaring at him as well.

It was then he felt cold, wet hands wrap around his ankles and he screamed and he looked in front of him, only to see wet brown hair ( Unmistakably Mingi's ) and brown eyes stare back at him.

As he scrambled back his back hit something and when he looked up, Seonghwa was staring down at him was such intensity that he shivered unconsciously.

"Give him the ice cream" he heard Yeosang say and he wasn't about to hurt his pride doing what someone younger than him wanted.

"No" and this time Yunho answered but his voice was much deeper deeper than usual. "Don't make him repeat it" and Hongjoong just laughed, unknowingly pissing every one off.

"I'm the leader and as the leader I make the choices around here, so San can go get his own damn ice cream". At the end of his speech, San was now crying and Jongho took San into his arms comforting him, and when San buried his face into Jongho's chest, the glare he sent toward Hongjoong was deadly.

He didn't miss how the members face soften when they looked at San, but it hardened with feelings that Hongjoong didn't think were friendly when they looked at him.

When he had finished he had been proud of himself, but that feeling quickly went away when Wooyoung snatched the melting treat in his hand, and when Seonghwa grabbed him by his hair and dragged him in front of San and Jongho.

"You may be the leader, but don't forget the people who gave you that power", Hongjoong heard Seonghwa say as he dragged him like it was nothing.

When Seonghwa let go of his hair, tears were starting to silently flow down his cheeks from the pain as he looked at the floor.

"Look at him, he's crying", Yeosang said as he observed the ordeal and everyone laughed and it only made more tears fall from Hongjoong's now red face.

"What should we do with him baby" and Hongjoong was surprised at the soft tone he spoke to San.

"Throw him in the pool", and the little shit giggled while licking Hongjoong's ice cream. As soon as he said that Mingi now out of the water, pulled Hongjoong up and placed him over his shoulder, slapped his ass and they both dropped into the pool.

When Hongjoong landed in the pool, he felt the cool water surrounded him and he immediately swan for the surface. When he gasped out air as he made his way into the surface, his dick accidently grinded against Mingi's.

The combination of the slap on his ass, the hair pulling, with the friction on his sensative dick had him coming. He wouldn't admit that he enjoyed it but his dick said another story.

So he moaned, throwing his head back and he felt like was in cloud nine, shivering uncontrollably in Mingi's hold. As his lips parted, a wet tounge found its way into Hongjoong's mouth and he found out that he didn't mind.

When he came to he noticed the members stare at him in shock, but it was quickly replaced with a knowing smirk.

This is what happens when you don't let the boys date and free their sexual urges. 

"Strike number two" Mingi whispered in his ear, nibbling it and leaving harsh kisses down his neck. Which lead to Hongjoong feeling hot and bothered again and moaning like a bitch in heat. It was only when he felt a hand stroke his clothed cock, he gasped and rutted against the hand fast and furiously.

It was only thirty seconds later, and the most pornstar worthy moan erupted from his throat. When he tilted his head back, he felt teeth latch unto his throat, sucking and biting.

He whined, already sensative and patted Mingi's shoulder, Wait MINGI'S SHOULDER.

His eyes flew open, and his mouth opened in shock as he saw Mingi stare at him while still sucking his throat. He mustered all the strength that he had, which wasn't a lot since he came twice and pushed Mingi away from him.

He heard Mingi laugh and he brought his hands up to his mouth. "I barely touched you and you came twice, moaning like a little bitch".

The way Mingi said that sent shivers down his spine. "S-Shut up", he let out but it sounded weak even in his ears.

"Look what you did to me, _leader_ " and when Hongjoong looked down, he saw the prominent outline of Mingi's dick, and fuck was it huge. Hongjoong had to force himself to look away from Mingi's dick, face becoming redder than a tomato. 

He heard Mingi chuckle before he saw Mingi get out of the pool and left with the other members. It was only when they left he felt something warm around him and when Hongjoong looked down he realized what happened.

Shit, he just came in the pool.

The third strike was when Hongjoong sat on the couch, eyes twitching at the affection Seonghwa gave to San. He just couldn't take it anymore and they only interacted with him in public, or whenever he made San cry.

A light bulb went off in his head, "Make San cry". He smirked, he knew how to make San cry: so he went into San and Wooyoung's shared room, grabbed Shibur, and went to the living room.

As he sat on the couch the reactio was immediate. "Give me Shibur please" and Hongjoong smiled, went over to San and put Shibur infront of him so when San reached up fo Shibur he moved Shibur back.

He didn't think that San would actually lunge for Shibur, so when he did and fell forward, hitting his head on the table, Hongjoong's eyes widened and San started crying and screaming.

Hongjoong for once in his life was scared for his life when the members ran into the room asking what happened and when Seonghwa explained it to them, he felt like prey in a den full of hungry wolves.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT" Jongho screamed at Hongjoong and Yeosang, Seonghwa, and Yunho had to hold him back from probably tearing him into pieces.

"Jongho calm down, we can't kill him atleast not yet", Hongjoong heard Yeosang tell Jongho and he didn't really feel like dying, so he ran for his bedroom but Mingi caught him.

When Mingi dropped Hongjoong on the floor he repeated, "Sorrysorrysorrysorry" over and over agan and stopped when he felt his face sting.

"SHUT UP" Yunho screamed and Hongjoong shut his mouth, not wanting to get hit again. "You wanted our attention, while fine you have it, but don't complain if we give you too much attention", Seonghwa said surprisingly calm for what happened.

San had now stopped crying and he mumbled something into Wooyoungs chest. Wooyoung then smiled and whistled. "So since your hurt San, San thought it would be a great idea to return the favor, just in a different way".

When Hongjoong looked around the room, he saw the little shit smirking.

He was fucked.


	2. Korean Big Minion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint.

Hongjoong was gagged, stripped, and bound up faster than you could say Ateez. “San baby what do you want to do to Hongjoong”? He heard Yeosang ask, and he saw San whisper something in his ear, “Kinky”. Before he knew it, a soft, silky material covered his eyes. He wanted to scream “What the fuck”, but the gag prevented this from happening and what came out was, “Hmmm mmmhhhmm”.

He soon gave up when drool started to dribble down his chin, and to be honest he loved the soft, smooth sheets against his naked flesh. “Must be the Downey Jungkook recommended”, he thought as he snuggled into the sheets.

He let out a muffled gasp when he was suddenly turned around and placed on a lap. “One” was his only warning before a huge SLAP sound was heard, and his left asscheek hurt even more than San's thrust in pirate king. (I felt that shit through my soul).

He jerked forward, cock brushing against someone leg. He felt tears threaten to leave his eyes at the force of the blow, it felt so bad but it hurt so good.

Twenty spankings later and Hongjoong was rutting against what he figured was Jongho's leg like a dog in need of a hump. He praised Jongho like he was the buddha, praising his name with each spank.

“Wow Hongjoong you really are a slut”, and Hongjoong whined at the informal speech, and at the degration. He started to feel a burning passion inside him, ready to be released.

However it seemed that Jongho could sense his burning passion trying to release because he grabbed the base of Hongjoong's dick, and forced him to dry cum.

He screamed into the gag as the euphoric pain of not cuming washed over him. “Wow look at his ass, it's as red as his hair”, He heard Jongho say before he was placed back onto the bed.

Before he could rest, Hongjoong felt a cold, wet finger circle his rim and finally enter his wonderland. “Look at him, we barely did anything and he's already acting like a whore”.

Hongjoong was far long gone, loving the way the fingers navigated his walls like a pirate ship, unconsciously squeezing down on them.

“Fuck, he loves that”, He heard Wooyoung say as he continued to stretch him. He then heard a few whispers, and finally the retched blindfold and gag was taken off.

“PleasePleasePlease” He moaned out, now grinding his ass back on the finger, basically throwing it back. Hongjoong face jerked, and another SLAP sound rang through the air. “Did I tell you to speak slut”, and Hongjoong shook his head fast and furiously.

“Good boy”, He heard Yeosang say, before seeing Yeosang unzip his zipper and pull out his cock. Hongjoong knew what he was trying to do, so he shut his mouth not letting the meaty thick sausage in his mouth.

“Oh you want to do that” and Yeosang pinched his nose, so he couldn't breathe and the only way to breathe would be to open his mouth.

However Hongjoong was a fighter, but soon his smol body needed oxygen and he opened his mouth. Yeosang didn't give him a chance to breathe, immediately shoving his dick down his throat.

“This is for not giving me lines” (#Give Yeosang some damn lines) and soon Hongjoong was deep throating Yeosang like a pro.

“Fuck hyung, what that mouth do” and Hongjoong whined feeling his climax grow closer, and closer, and he was about to cum when he heard a familiar jingle.

“I got a ponytail, I got a ponytail, I got a p p p p p p p p ponytail”. He felt Yeosang remove his cock from his mouth and saw him scratch the back of his head. “I got to take this, it's my mom”, and with that Yeosang left with the jingle, “I put it on, I take it off, I got a p p p p p p p p ponytail” fading into the distance.

“Ok well now that that's dealt with”, Hongjoong then saw Mingi pull him towards his lap, the fingers in him long gone, when he felt a covered cock press up against his rim.

(USE CONDOMS CHILDREN)

Hongjoong slowly eased himself on the monsterous cock called Mingi jr. He tipped his head back, taking in the feeling of being full. He let out a shaky “Fuck” as Mingi held his waist, making him go deeper into Hongjoong.

“Before I start I have a question”, and Hongjoong nodded loving the way how the younger rapper entered his chamber of secrets. “Ok, Illusion or Wave”? And it's safe to say that Hongjoong was confused.

“What the fuck does this have to do with you fucking Hongjoong” Wooyoung asked, and the other members nodded, even Hongjoong wanted to know.

“Wave”? He answered, hesitantly while looking at Mingi. It was as if the world ended, because Mingi's smile was wiped from his face, and he had a dark look in his eye.

Hongjoong soon felt Mingi place something circular on his dick, “Oh hell no” he thought and he heard Mingi growl “Wrong answer” and he grabbed Hongjoong's petit hips, raised him up only to slam him down on his dick.

Kim Hongjoong wasn't a religious man, but he soon was praising every god out there for their hip choreo. Hongjoong was practically bouncing on Mingi's thicc thighs, as Mingi jr hit the special boundle of nerves with every thrust.

Hongjoong thought he died and went to paradise hospital because he felt like he was in heaven. His mouth let out a string of manly high pitched moans, and a string of “Uh, uh, uh” left his mouth.

It wasn't a surprise that Hongjoong soon felt the familiar burning passion consume him, but as he moaned he felt Mingi still within him. It took him a while to release that the reason Mingi stopped was because his phone started ringing.

"Valkryie, Valkyrie, Valkyrie", and Hongjoong and the other members were shocked, even Yeosang who was still calling his mom, entered the room, shook his head at Mingi, then left.

"Ummm" Hongjoong heard Mingi say as he tried to pull out of Hongjoong. No, I don't care, fuck me now, call your mom later".The members were shocked at this but Hongjoong didn't care, still bouncing on Mingi jr. He wanted Mingi's hotdog in his buns, and now that he got that, he wasn't about to let that go.

Yunho had to rip Hongjoong away from Mingi because it looked like he wasn't planning on stopping. This gave Mingi a chance to escape, yelping when Seonghwa threw his flippers at him.

During this Yunho had already slammed Hongjoong against the wall, thrusting into him vigorously. Hongjoong's mind was basically pudding by this point, as he drifted closer and closer to sub space.

Before he could enter sub space, Yunhoe's phone rang, "Hump me, fuck me, daddies gonna make me choke". He heard Yunhoe growl before pulling out of Hongjoong roughly, leaving him slumped on the floor.

When Yunho left, muttering "cock block" under his breath, Seonghwa gently lifted Hongjoong up and placee him on the bed. "Please" Hongjoong moaned weakly, and Seonghwa pulled his hair gently. 

"You've been a good boy, so all you need to do is suck me off, and i'll let you cum". Hearing this strength filled Hongjoong as he took Seonghwa's meat stick and sucked on it with new passion, determined on making Seonghwa cum.

Soon enough he was rewarded with his cum, and Hongjoong guessed that watching someone get fucked does that to you. "Forgot about me hyung" and Hongjoong watched as San crawled towards him.

San didn't wait for a reply as he took off the cock ring from Hongjoong's overstimulated cock, and took all of Hongjoong in one go, and Hongjoong couldn't decide if either giving a blowjob was better than receiving it.

Thirty seconds was all it took for Hongjoong to feel the familiar burning passion in him, and he felt like he could cum for hours, however this was not the case as a tiny spurt erupted from his dick.

"Hyung what the fuck is that", he heard San say as he pointed at Hongjoong cum, and he shook his head in shock as he stared at his cum. San then left and came back with glasses, and a magnifying glass.

"What"? He asked but he was ignored, and San put on his glasses and examined his dick, however he still shook his head, muttering "I can't see". Then San grabbed the magnifying glass and pressed it to the tip of his dick, and looked at it with a different angle.

San shook his head, and began pacing back and forth before he suddenly stopped. "Why didn't I think of this sooner" and San did went to the closet, and came out with a microscope.

San then grabbed his length and placed it under the microscope. "WHAT THE HELL" Hongjoong screamed, grabbing his dick and hiding it from San. "No don't what the hell me, and instead go find out what the hell happen to your sperm".

"I looked and I couldn't find it, you might as well not wear a condom because you're getting no one pregnant with that tiny ass sperm. Seriously I could get a bottle cap, put your cum in there, and that won't even get filled up".

As San continued to ramble, he all of a sudden shook Hongjoong while saying, "Get up hyung".

"Hyung get up, it's your turn". When Hongjoong opened his eyes, he was surrounded by his members and staff, all wearing various levels of shock on their face. "What"? He asked, starting to feel uncomfortable at the stares. 

"Well, we heard you moaning and whining so we went to go check up on you to solve the problem, however I think you already solved it". Yeosang said all of this while not meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean I solved my problem". It was then Hongjoong felt something wet and sticky run down his leg, and when he looked down, his crotch area was damp, and his mind put two and two together, and his eyes widened.

"Shit".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last this story is over, but that doesn't mean the crack doesn't continue. Join me comrades in our new journey called Zombieland released tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give kudos and leave comments, updates every Wed before 8:00 pm est.
> 
> Also new Atiny here, and I wanted to know which song is your favorite. Mine is hala hala and so far (I've only reacted to Wonderland, Answer, Say my name, Pirate king, and Auroua ) They all slapped btw.


End file.
